


A is for Adorable

by homerprairies



Series: Normily A-Z Challenge [1]
Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M, Norman Reedus - Freeform, Normily - Freeform, One-Shot, cutie emily, emily kinney - Freeform, short asf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homerprairies/pseuds/homerprairies
Summary: Norman buys Emily tickets for her 30th birthday, which causes her to scream and freak out of excitement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is shorter than my happiness lmao

High-pitched screams ran across the walls. Emily hopped up and down. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Emily basically was a leech to Norman’s body. “You’re really this excited for some concert tickets?” Norman questioned. He couldn’t remember the name of the band. Maybe it was Marina and the Diamonds? Most Likely, she was in love with that band, well it was just one person. “Yes! Marina Diamandis is literally my life!” Emily squealed and grabbed Norman’s hands, forcing him into a two-person dance party. "Oh, Oh! We have to get there really, really early and get popcorn and soda!" Emily began to yap on about the concert. Norman bought the tickets 6 months before the actual concert and Emily was basically picking what she would wear, what hairstyle she would have, how far she would be away from Marina, and well you know the rest. Norman chuckled. He began to get lost in thoughts about her. Her golden hair, her wide smile, and her blushing teeth. Norman doesn’t remember feeling this _happy_ in a very long time.


End file.
